ANBU
by Chie Yuzuki
Summary: Madara Uchiha bangkit kembali. Apa yg dilakukan Naruto dkk?/Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Shikatema Fic/Warning inside/Don't like Don't read/RnR please!


**ANBU**

**By Chie Yuzuki**

**Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre Romance/Adventure**

**Pairings Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, Shikatema**

**Warning TYPO(s), Bahasa Gaje, Ide Pasaran, dll**

**Chapter 1 : Kebangkitan Madara**

**Kantor Hokage**

Di sebuah ruangan yg luas yakni kantor hokage, seorang wanita berambut pirang terlihat sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu. Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir. Ya wanita itu, yaitu Godaime Hokage sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Madara. Perang dunia Shinobi memang sudah berakhir dan setahu warga dan shinobi Konoha, bahwa Pein dan Madara Uchiha sudah dikalahkan oleh Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Madara bangkit kembali untuk kembali membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha. Yang sudah kalah hanya Pein yg sebenarnya dikendalikan oleh Yahiko. Sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju yg baru mendapat kabar tersebut beberapa hari yg lalu pun merasa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Madara bangkit kembali?

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya masuk" jawab Tsunade yg sedang menandatangani setumpuk berkas-berkas.

Ceklek.

Pintupun terbuka menampakkan seorang shinobi dengan raut wajah paniknya.

"Tsunade-sama gawat!" seru shinobi yg baru masuk tadi. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan khawatir.

Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya! KATAKAN!" geram Tsunade tidak sabar.

"Madara…Madara Uchiha bangkit kembali!"

BRAKK

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya.

"APA! Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Tsunade.

"Sa..saya juga tidak tahu secara detail. Anbu dari desa Kumogakure yg memberitahu informasi ini. Mereka bilang saat ini Madara berada disana" jelasnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh keluar. Terima kasih atas informasinya"

"Baik. Saya permisi dulu Tsunade-sama"

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

**Tsunade's POV**

Bagaimana ya cara mengalahkan Madara? Aha aku tahu. Aku akan meminta tolong pada mereka.

"Shizune! Cepat kesini!" panggilku.

"Ada apa kak Tsunade"

"Cepat panggilkan Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru!"

"Tapi kenapa ka-"

"Cepat!"

"Ba..baik"

Hhh.. Dengan begini setidaknya mereka bisa menghambat pergerakan Madara. Dan mereka juga sudah menjadi Jounin. Kuharap mereka dapat sekalian mengalahkannya kalau perlu.

**Tsunade's POV End**

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya masuk" jawab Tsunade.

Ceklek

"Ada perlu apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami" tanya Neji sopan.

"IYA. NENEK MENGGANGGU LATIHANKU SAJA" teriak Naruto yang tentu membuat Tsunade kesal.

"Mendokuse, sopanlah pada Hokage, Naruto" nasihat Shikamaru.

"Hn. Tsunade-sama bisakah anda langsung menjelaskannya" sela Sasuke.

"Kalian aku beri misi-" kata Tsunade.

"YEE!" Naruto bersorak girang.

"-Kelas S" tambahnya.

"YEEEY!" sorakan Naruto makin keras. Karena selama jarang ada misi Narutopun senang mendapatkan misi kali ini.

"Tsunade-sama kalau boleh saya tahu misi apakah itu?" tanya Sai.

"Begini..Madara Uchiha bangkit kembali" kata Tsunade dengan suara dan raut wajah serius.

Sontak Naruto dkk membulatkan matanya merasa terkejut akan hal ini.

"UAPAA!" teriak Naruto keras.

"Ck Baka Dobe kecilkan suaramu" kesal Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin sudah membunuhnya! Jelaskan Nenek! JELASKAN!" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria karena baru mendapat misi kini berubah menjadi frustasi.

BUAGH!

Tsunade yg sangat kesal akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya ke Naruto.

"DIAMLAH BODOH! AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU!" murka Tsunade.

Nyali Narutopun menjadi ciut dan memilih untuk diam.

"Hhh.." Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Karena itulah aku memanggil kalian kemari. Menurut laporan, saat ini Madara sedang berada di Kumogakure" Tsunade berhenti sejenak. "Jadi aku menyuruh kalian untuk menghambat pergerakan Madara. Hari ini juga kalian berkemas untuk misi ke Kumogakure" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Baik!" kata mereka serempak.

.

.

.

.

***~Tsuzuku~***

**Author Note :**

**Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san!**

**Chie datang mempersembahkan fic pertama untuk readers semua**

**Gomen kalo masih ada banyak typo**

**Oh iya di sini ceritanya Naruto dkk udah pada Jounin semua trus Sasusaku, Naruhina dll munculnya chapter depan**

**Sekalian juga Chie minta saran dan kritik senpai-senpai & readers-readers sekalian ya**

**^**~REVIEW~**^**

**Sign**

**Chie Yuzuki**


End file.
